Known electromagnetic friction couplings, such as disclosed in the Jaeschke U.S. Pat. No. 3,730,317, utilize a coupling means which provide for axial movement between the armature plate and the hub member in a direction parallel to the axis of rotation. While such coupling means provide for axial movement parallel to the axis of rotation they do not provide sufficient compensation for angular and radial misalignment between the hub member and armature plate. Such misalignment can cause serious damage to the electromagnetic coupling. Moreover, the wear characteristics of such coupling means has been less than desirable due to the fact that the coupling means was generally formed integrally with the armature plate and/or hub member. Hence, if wear and subsequent deterioration occurred the entire hub and/or armature plate would have to be replaced.